


And We Couldn't Wait to Grow Up

by si7ver96



Category: U-KISS, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Always Grumpy Yoongi, Attempt at Humor, Coming of Age, Cuddly Drunk Jungkook, Drinking, Gen, Sugakookie, attempt at fluff, implied jikook
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-11 18:33:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7065391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/si7ver96/pseuds/si7ver96
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This wasn’t part of the plan. Yoongi was just supposed to bring Jungkook to an upscale club, buy him a drink and when he decided he had enough of Jungkook’s incoherent rambling and the deafening loud EDM music, they would leave. That was all. That was the plan. This, carrying Jungkook’s drunken ass across the corridor of their dorm, was not part of the plan. Definitely not.</p>
<p>But Yoongi guessed nothing went according to plan when it came to Jungkook.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1/3

**Author's Note:**

> Already cross-posted on [AFF](http://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1082204/and-we-couldn-t-wait-to-grow-up-bts-jungkook-suga-yoonkook-sugakookie)
> 
> The title was taken form this [quote](http://data.whicdn.com/images/159146061/superthumb.jpg). So, all credit goes to the rightful owners.
> 
> This was supposed to be done on 2nd of January 2016 and served as a birthday present for [hobsvictim](https://twitter.com/hobsvictim) but I couldn't finish it on time as I was having my final exam the following week. So, I promised her I would get it done by the end of January. Let's just hope I could meet the deadline this time. This fanfic was inspired by my conversation with her on twitter [here](https://twitter.com/hobsvictim/status/669722522200358914).
> 
> Also, thanks to [Sealegs2414](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Sealegs2414/pseuds/Sealegs2414) and [imaginary13](http://www.asianfanfics.com/profile/view/525820) for the alcohol talk! LOL. Double thanks to imaginary13 for beta-ing this trash of mine. ;;  
> Just a heads-up, this fic is a 7k words of... plain lameness. No joke and I'm sorry for that.
> 
> p.s dear Jebi, I'm sorry that this fic kind of... drifted away from our original plot. I really tried! Happy (VERY BELATED) birthday! I love you (and sugakookie)!!! (/^o^)/ \\(^o^)/ \\(^o^\\)

 

* * *

 

“Happy birthday, Jungkook!” the members yelled as he blew the candles. It was his 20th birthday. He was finally coming of age. Old enough to get a driving license. Old enough to enter a club without needing a fake ID. Old enough to drink alcohol without having to sneak around secluded areas where the others wouldn’t see him. And definitely old enough to get a tattoo. The birthday boy already had images of tattoo designs in his mind.

“Jeon Jungkookie,” Jimin called in a sweet voice, “Come and give hyung a kiss, Kookie-ah.” Jimin made his way towards Jungkook, he made a kissy face with hands reaching out in a child-like manner. Jungkook chuckled lightly at that. He wondered who the older one between them was.

“Hyung, you’ve been asking for the same thing on _my_ birthday for the past _three years…_ aren’t you tired of getting the same answer every year?” he raised his brow, amused that Jimin didn’t even look slightly defeated at the hint that he was going to reject Jimin’s ‘request’. He didn’t know whether he should be happy or worried about Jimin’s determination.

“Well, I’ve always been persistent when it comes to you. Especially when it comes to you. If you’re so bothered about it,” Jimin smirked before he continued “Just give me a kiss and I promise no more of it on your next birthday.” He didn’t forget to wiggle his eyebrow at the younger.

Jungkook scoffed at that. Even a deaf person would know Jimin was lying. He’d probably ask for more than a kiss next year. “As if.” He spat.

“What’s a big deal about it? It’s just a kiss. There’s noth–”

“Okay, okay, enough of it.” Namjoon cut Jimin’s sentence off and the said boy pouted at the leader. Namjoon couldn’t stand the push and pull act. It happened almost every day and the fact that it was Jungkook’s birthday wasn’t helping either. It only seemed to encourage Jimin even more.

“Let’s just eat before the food get cold, yeah?” Jin said, smiling sweetly as he handed out the plates.

“Ah, we need to upload this on twitter!” Hoseok took out his phone and tapped the camera app. “Smile everyone!” He took several pictures before he busied himself with the phone, uploading the picture with cheesy hashtags and emoticons.

Soon, they all began to enjoy their small feast. They had a small talk and laugh every now and then when someone cracked a joke or brought up some embarrassing moments, but Taehyung had to ruin that, of course. He suddenly screamed for everyone to stop everything they were doing in the middle of eating, mouth full and few small of pieces of whatever he was chewing spurting out of his mouth. Disgusting indeed. Yoongi scowled and pushed Taehyung’s face away from him. Taehyung then stood up from where he was sitting and came running towards Jungkook. He sat beside Jungkook and pressed his check unnecessarily close to Jungkook’s. He made a silly face before snapping a picture.

“We need to celebrate!” Taehyung exclaimed to his members. He had a big grin plastered on his face as if he’d just made the most life-changing discovery in human history. He was practically glowing more than usual. The rest of the members just remained silent. Trying to figure out what the boy actually meant.

“Taehyung, we _are_ celebrating” Jin said as he gestured with his chopstick to the table full of home-made food.

“No, no,” Taehyung then got up. “We need a bigger celebration!” He said as he clapped his hands. His eyes held a glint of eagerness and mischievousness.

“Kid, sit your ass down. Be grateful with what you have. Even Jungkook doesn’t demand anything more.” Yoongi said with a scowl on his face. Taehyung pouted, successfully making Yoongi felt almost guilty for saying that. Almost.

“No, hyung, listen. Jungkook is officially 20 years old.” Taehyung said sternly but the rest of the members didn’t look so amused at that. Taehyung pouted even more when no one seemed to get where this was going.

“Taehyung, you’ve been saying the most obvious things the whole time.” This time it was Namjoon, face perplexed as he tried to figure out what Taehyung actually meant. Sometimes Taehyung (or rather Taehyung’s words) could be a little tricky to decipher; shrouded in mist. It was almost like Taehyung was on a different frequency. In which Namjoon was more than happy to figure it out.

Taehyung whined and stomped on his feet a few times. His inner childish side was showing. It was adorable but none would admit it. At least not to Taehyung. “Our Jungkookie is 20 years old now. He can drink! We all can drink together!” said Taehyung, eyes filled with excitement.

What Taehyung said triggered something in Jungkook’s mind. He suddenly remembered an almost long-forgotten promise. A promise is a promise, forgotten or not. He broke into the widest grin and whipped his head towards Yoongi’s direction. The older didn’t seem to notice the gaze directed at him. _You promised me, hyung_.

Unfortunately (except for Seokjin, Yoongi and Namjoon), the birthday ‘party’ ended without any of them getting a sip of alcohol. Yoongi was the first one to decline Taehyung’s idea of including alcohol on the table; he didn’t even need to justify his words because Seokjin did just that the next second. He nagged about how Jimin would giggle non-stop at everything when he was drunk. He nagged about how Taehyung would be even more ridiculous than he already was. He nagged about how Hoseok would be 10 times louder. He didn’t have anything against Namjoon getting drunk but that didn’t stop him from rejecting the idea. Before Seokjin could say (see also: criticize) anything about Namjoon being drunk, the leader himself said he wasn’t up for it. So that meant Seokjin, Yoongi and Namjoon were in “NO DRINK!’ team while Hoseok, Jimin and Taehyung were in the ‘yes, driNK!’ team.

However, being in maknae line, Jimin and Taehyung had no say in this matter. Hoseok was alone in this. He didn’t want to give up without putting a fight. “Aww, come on, hyung. Just this one night. We all drink together.” It was a weak try and he was at disadvantage seeing how Jimin and Taehyung’s words weren’t taken into account. That basically meant it was 3 against 1. He was outnumbered but if he could get the birthday boy on his side…

“Plus, it’s Jungkookie’s birthday, isn’t what he wants what matters in the end?” Hoseok stated. It was a dirty move and he smirked at the end of his words. He knew he hit the bull’s-eye when Seokjin looked worried. Worried that he was going to lose.

Seokjin knew there was nothing he could say to turn the tables around. So, he did what he deemed would be good enough to avoid trouble. He bargained. “Okay, how about this, we all drink,” he paused. He could already see how Taehyung was about to cheer so he quickly continued with his words. “But another day. Another day when we don’t have a 3 days music video filming the following day?”

Then, all eyes turned to the birthday boy himself, expecting which side he would take. Jungkook gulped. “Uhh,” He looked between the members who wanted to drink and the members who would rather not. He really did want to drink. _A sip would be enough._

“I guess next time it is.” Jungkook whispered.

Hoseok, Jimin and Taehyung immediately groaned and Jungkook couldn’t help but felt guilty but what amused him the most was how Seokjin sighed in relief as if he just prevented the doomsday. _Was getting drunk really that bad?_ They continued eating and that was how the celebration ended soon enough without any of them getting drunk.

***

It was when Yoongi was making his way to his shared room when the maknae grabbed his arm to stop him. He turned his head to look at the said boy expectantly. The boy hadn’t changed into his sleepwear yet. “Maknae-ah, why aren’t you in your pyjamas? Is there anything you need?”

The said boy looked shy for a moment before a small smile made its way to his face. “Hyung,” he called with a small voice.

“Hmm?”

“You promised,”

Yoongi furrowed his eyebrows at the young boy– man, now. He tried to make sense of it and tried to recall any promises he had made to the maknae. He came out with none. “I promised what?”

The grip on Yoongi’s arm tightened slightly. “You promised to take me to drink with you when I’m finally legal.”

Yoongi eyes widened at that; he was shocked. Not only because the promise itself sounded ridiculous but because he finally remembered that he, indeed, promised that to the younger. _Shit._

“I don’t remember anything of sort.” He stated lamely. Maybe if he played dumb Jungkook would give up.

“You promised, hyung. On my 19th birthday, when we were eating lamb skewers, I asked you what I would get from you when I come of age. You said you would take me to drink with you!”

_No, that wasn’t what really happened. Yes, you did ask me what would I get you for your 20 th birthday but I said it should be your turn to treat your hyung. Then, you gave me that damn pout. Of course, I couldn’t resist! Only then I said I would take you to drink with me. _Yoongi sighed dejectedly. He knew there was no way out of it.

“I had to wait for three weeks after my 18th birthday to get you to treat me those lamb skewers, hyung” Jungkook whined.

“Then, how about you wait for two months before I buy you a drink?” It was meant to be a joke but it seemed like Jungkook didn’t think the same because the moment Yoongi finished his sentence, Jungkook glared at him. The younger let go of his arm and walked to his shared room; slamming the door behind him.

“Damn it,” Yoongi muttered. He got into his own shared room and changed his clothes. A black beanie to cover his hair, a dark denim jacket over his thin white shirt, skinny jeans and he made his way to Namjoon and Jungkook’s room. He knocked the door before twisting the doorknob.

“Jungkook-ah,” he called in a hushed tone before peeking into the dark room. Slowly, he made his way to the younger’s bed and sat on the bed.

“Kook-ah, I know you’re not asleep yet. If you wanted me to take you to drink that much then come, I’ll take you.”

“Oh, it’s okay, hyung. I can wait for two months; it’s not that long anyway. Or you can tell me to wait forever and but never make it happen. Yeah, that’s pretty cool and of course I’ll be fine with that.” His words were thick with sarcasm and it angered Yoongi a little but he knew he could only blame himself.

“Look, hyung was just joking, okay? I’m s–”

“Is that what I am to you, hyung? A joke?” It surprised Yoongi when Jungkook shot him that question because Jungkook sounded so hurt. Guilt was slowly eating Yoongi up.

“What? No, Jungkook. Stop making this worse. I’m sorry, okay? Let me make it up to you.” It was quiet for a few seconds. Jungkook still refused to look at him. Yoongi sighed softly; he really didn’t know what else to do or to say. He placed a hand on the younger’s shoulder and felt how Jungkook tensed at his touch before finally relaxing. He caressed the shoulder and carefully formed his words. “Come, before Seokjin hyung and Namjoon wake up and stop us.” He persuaded gently.

Jungkook stayed still for a few moments as if he was considering the offer when it was all his idea in the first place. He tossed the blanket away and sat up. He and looked at Yoongi through the darkness. “Okay,” he whispered and Yoongi smiled warmly although he wasn’t sure whether Jungkook saw it or not.


	2. 2/3

 

* * *

 

“I can’t believe you made me take you here.” Yoongi started to regret this whole deal. The club they had gone to was quite an upscale club located somewhere in Seoul. Yoongi could already see his bank account balance drastically drop.

“Hyung, if you were just gonna take me to street food stall and buy me a soju, I could’ve just went with Jimin and Tae hyung.” And that got Jungkook a slap behind his head. “Ow, what was that for?!”

“For being an ungrateful brat.” He walked towards the entrance with Jungkook trailing behind him. Truth to be told, Jungkook got pretty excited when the bouncer asked for his ID and that young man held out his ID with a little too much smugly. Yoongi shook his head at the scene. _What a kid._ They walked through the mass of people to get to the bar and Yoongi hated this place already. Some chicks trying to rub themselves on Yoongi made him scrunched up his face in distaste and being physically small didn’t make the situation any better.

He was more than happy to see the bar. He looked back to see if Jungkook was still behind him but the said young man was nowhere to be seen. He almost started to panic thinking that some random people had taken the boy and offered him some ‘stuff’ but then he saw Jungkook swaying his hips with a girl wearing almost no clothes on. Yoongi shoved the people away and grabbed the collar of Jungkook’s t-shirt from behind, then dragged him to the bar.

“Ow, hyung, seriously, what’s wrong with you?!”

“What’s wrong with me? I took your ass here and about to buy you a drink despite Seokjin hyung saying otherwise. I expected you to listen to me but here you are dancing with some chick and let her grope you.”

“I didn’t eve–” Jungkook didn’t get to finish his words when Yoongi sighed.

“Let’s just get you a drink, okay?”

They made their way to the bar and sat on the stools and Yoongi glanced at Jungkook expectantly. “Well?”

“Huh?”

“What do you want?”

And Jungkook blinked at Yoongi. Right, he never thought about this. He was too excited about the idea of finally getting to drink that he never gave a thought about what specific alcoholic drink he actually wanted to try. “Uh, alcohol?”

Yoongi broke into a rather loud fit of laughter, eyes disappearing into crescent and a fist placed on his lips. “Of course you wanted alcohol. If you wanted a soda I could’ve just brought you to 7eleven instead.”

Jungkook blushed at his own foolishness. He eyed downcast hoping Yoongi wouldn’t see the tinge of red on his cheeks despite the dimly lit club. Soon enough the bartender made his way towards them. “What would you like to have tonight?” The bartender looked at Jungkook and Yoongi.

“Something easy to down, uhh, vodka-cranberry for him.”

Jungkook instantly snapped his head to Yoongi. He frowned at Yoongi because _hyung, that sounds like a drink for kids!_

“How about you then?” asked the bartender.

“Oh no, I’m fine.”

_Eh, Yoongi hyung, you’re supposed to drink with me._ “But hyung, yo–”

“Hey, I’m going to the washroom for a sec. You wait here and don’t take drinks from strangers.”

“I kno–” but then Yoongi narrowed his eyes at him. “I mean, yes, hyung.” He said obediently.

“Good,” and Yoongi was off to the washroom, leaving Jungkook to wait for his drink.

“Your first time drinking?” Jungkook was surprised that the bartender was talking to him. He thought the bartender already left to entertain other customers.

“Uh, yeah.” He said, barely audible over the loud music but he guessed the bartender had mastered the art of lip reading.

“Your brother is nice.” The bartender spoke louder this time but not to the point of yelling.

“Uh, no. He’s not my brother. We–we’re friends.”

The bartender nodded and resumed his task of preparing Jungkook’s drink. Jungkook swirled his stool to look at the dance floor. The DJ had changed the music to more heavy bass track that seemed to make the people on the dance floor even more excited. Jungkook nodded his head to the rhythm and fingers tapping the counter. _This is great._

“Here’s your drink…” Jungkook turn to look at the bartender. He smiled at the man.

“Jungkook,” he said.

“Enjoy your first drink, Jungkook.”

“Thanks…”

“Call me Kiseop hyung.”

“Thanks, Kiseop hyung!” Jungkook cheered. Kiseop winked at him at retreated to attend his other customers. Jungkook took the glass and swirled it before sniffing the drink.

“Are you gonna drink or just sniff the drink Jungkook?” That almost startled Jungkook. He put down his glass and faced Yoongi. Yoongi had that shit-eating grin on his face which made Jungkook roll his eyes at the older.

“Hyung, why aren’t _you_ drinking? I should be drinking _with you_ , not drinking alone.” Jungkook complained and his voice turned whiny with the last sentence.

“I have to be able to look after you.” Yoongi shrugged.

“You can handle your liquor better than me. It’s not like you’re driving anyway.”

“Yeah, but one of us should be sober enough to tell the taxi driver our address.”

“Does that mean I can get drunk?” He grinned cheekily.

“You wish,” Jungkook laugh heartedly at that. He took a sip of his drink. It went smoothly down his throat. He wondered if there’s really alcohol in it because it tasted rather sweet. Few minutes too soon, he already downed the whole drink and Yoongi still refused to have any drink, even a sip.

“Aww, come on hyung,” he pleaded “Just one drink. It’s not like you’re gonna pass out from it or anything.”

“No.”

“Then I wanna go dance.” He stood up and made his way to the dance floor despite Yoongi’s protest. He only had a shot but he was already tipsy. _I guess I’m a lightweight_. His body moved along with the rhythm. Strangely, the thought of having to cramp up in a small place with a bunch of unknown people didn’t sound that bad to him. He closed his eyes to feel the moment and let the music control his body. It was exhilarating and beads of sweat starting to form on his forehead.

Yoongi eyed Jungkook’s every movement like a hawk, alert to anyone who dares to lay a finger to his dongsaeng. It wasn’t hard to keep his eyes on Jungkook since the young man stood up amongst the crowd. His bangs swiped up to reveal his forehead. He had a red, short sleeve see-through over his red sleeveless t-shirt. _Damn, this boy and his obsession with red_. Nevertheless, the red colour complemented his fair skin beautifully. Yoongi’s eyes trailed down to Jungkook’s toned arms. _What’s the point of wearing that short sleeve see-through when he had a t-shirt underneath?_ After a he thought of it for a moment, he scoffed. _What a tease._ The tight ripped black jeans had Yoongi staring at the younger’s thighs a little too long.

Yoongi turned away and released a breath he was holding. He shook his head, an attempt to clear his somehow clouded mind. He did not just check out Jungkook. He definitely did not. _Perhaps, I need a drink._ He ordered something light from the bartender.

“Finally, giving in, huh?” The bartender said with a gentle smile accompanying his words.

“Hah, yeah, I guess so.” Yoongi said absent-mindedly, eyes watching the bartender worked his magic. Soon enough, the bartender placed a drink in front of him.

“Thanks…” his eyes wandered over the bartender’s uniform to look for his nametag but it wasn’t there.

“Kiseop.”

“Ah, thanks Kiseop-ssi”

After a few sips of the alcohol he felt calmer. He turned his stool towards the dance floor to look for Jungkook but the younger was already on his way to Yoongi. He had a big grin on his face and looked a little flushed. He was clearly enjoying himself.

“Hyu– Oh, you got yourself a drink. Great!” Jungkook said all too cheerfully. “I’m thirsty anyway.” He didn’t even get to take the glass before Yoongi slapped his hands away. He rubbed his hand that Yoongi slapped and pouted at Yoongi.

“The only thing you’ll be drinking is soda now.”

“But hyung, I don’t want soda.” He whined. Yoongi was pretty sure Jungkook was starting to get drunk. “At least, let me drink the cranberry thingy.” Yoongi closed his eyes and cursed himself for having a soft spot for the maknae. Sighing, he ordered another vodka-cranberry. It amused him how Jungkook eyes literally glimmered when he got the drink.

“Hyung, can I have a sip of your drink?”

“Where’s your dr–” Yoongi’s eyes widen at the empty glass. “The hell? Jungkook, you aren’t supposed to drink it in one gulp.” Jungkook just stared at Yoongi before shrugging.

“Told ya I’m thirsty,” the younger then eyed Yoongi’s drink. “So, can I?”

“I don’t think so, Jungkook.”

“Please,” Yoongi was about to protest but then Jungkook reached his hands out and placed them on Yoongi’s thighs. The younger inched his body closer, way too close, to Yoongi. Yoongi was caught off guard by the sudden action and he froze immediately. Those wide eyes stared at him. He could get lost in them. Yoongi gulped nervously.

“Please, hyung? It’s not much, just a few sips. I promise.” He wasn’t sure whether it was the alcohol in his system or he had really gone insane but Jungkook sounded so… seductive. Yoongi couldn’t form a reply because it seemed like his brain wasn’t cooperating anymore. So, he simply nodded. In the blink of an eye, Jungkook moved away and took three gulps of his drink. He scrunched up his face at the taste before disappearing into the dance floor again. _What the hell just happened?_

Yoongi sighed and proceeded to keep an eye on Jungkook. The said male was obviously having the time of his life. The club was getting crowded as the time passed by. His eyes wandered to the DJ who was currently walking off the stage. Judging from the songs he played, the DJ had a decent taste. The DJ made his way to the bar. Kiseop came to the DJ with a drink all ready for him. Perhaps they were friends because they seemed pretty close.

“Hyung!” Jungkook yelled into his ear. It was too sudden and loud that it startled Yoongi. “Hyung, let’s dance!” Jungkook’s face was flushed red and he was panting but it didn’t look like it bothered him the slightest.

“Nope, that’s enough for today. We’re heading back to dorm.” Jungkook visibly pouted and then wrapped his arms around Yoongi’s neck. He then proceeded to part Yoongi’s legs and settle himself between those legs. Yoongi looked up at Jungkook since he was sitting on the stool. Jungkook just smirked at him. He played with the soft locks and ran his fingers lightly on Yoongi’s nape. Yoongi couldn’t hide the shivers that ran down his spine.

“Hyung, dance with me. Just this once.” He was using that tone again, Yoongi noticed. Again, Yoongi couldn’t get his brain to form coherent thoughts. Skin contact with Jungkook seemed to turn his world upside down. Jungkook trailed his hands down to Yoongi’s shoulders to his arms. He took a hold of Yoongi’s hands before leaning forward to whispers into the elder’s ear. “Let’s dance, hyung. For me, at least?” Yoongi bit his lips to stop any unnecessary noises came out from his mouth.

Jungkook leaned backwards and tried to take Yoongi to the dance floor but Yoongi sat still. He let go of Yoongi’s hands and went to the dance floor with only Yoongi’s eyes on him. Jungkook let the music guided his moves and tilted his head backwards. He parted his lips and closed his eyes, hips swaying to the rhythm. His hands slowly trailed down his body. Yoongi bit his lips at the teasing manner.

Yoongi turned away from the sight. He shook his head and heaved a long sigh. _You don’t even have a driving license yet but you’re already driving me insane._ Yoongi scoffed at his own corny thought. He took his half empty glass and downed the whole content. He let sensation burned down his throat and groaned at the feeling.

“Rough night?”

Tilting his head up towards the voice, he saw Kiseop smiling while wiping the glass. “Tell me about it,”

Kiseop laughed lightly at that. “You’re keeping an eye on him?”

“Yeah, I promised to drink with him when he’s old enough but it looks like he’s enjoying this more than he should.”

“Ah, young men these days. I remembered when Dongho had his first drink few years ago, he wouldn’t stop. The next day when he woke up with a massive hangover, he never touched alcohol for a month.”

“Dongho?”

“Ah, he’s the DJ here.” Kiseop then tilted his head to the DJ earlier. Dongho was talking with few guys cheerfully. “Maybe you should let Jungkook drink some more. The hangover should teach him a lesson.”

Yoongi looked at the bartender suspiciously. _That wasn’t a good advice. Is he trying to drain my money or what? How did he know Jungkook’s name by the way?_ But Yoongi kept those thoughts to himself and just declined the suggestion. “Nah, he needs to be in good condition tomorrow.”

Kiseop nodded at that. “I see,” he then paused to look at the dance floor. “But it looks like your boy doesn’t think the same.” Kiseop ended with a small smirk.

Yoongi wanted to question Kiseop’s choice of words but his head was already turning to the dance floor and his eyes instantly landed on Jungkook. Jungkook and another boy. The unknown boy was leaning way too close to Jungkook. Jungkook had his arms wrapped around the boy’s neck and the boy had his hands placed on Jungkook’s hips. Jungkook whispered something into the boy’s ear before the both of them laughing. Yoongi didn’t like this one bit.

He paid for their drinks and walked over to Jungkook. He heard Kiseop saying something close to ‘thank you and come again’. _Like hell I would come here again._ Jungkook and the boy were completely unaware of Yoongi advancing towards them. He stood behind Jungkook and snaked an arm around Jungkook waist, immediately pulling Jungkook to his side. “I’m sorry but he’s with me.” Yoongi said possessively, glaring at the unknown boy. The boy looked stunned but Yoongi didn’t wait before dragging Jungkook out of the club.

“Where are we going?” He was slurring his words.

“Back.” Yoongi said as he shoved through people.

“Already? I was just getting to know Jun a little better.” He pouted at Yoongi. He looked really disappointed.

“Who’s Jun?”

“That hot guy I was talking to before you dragged me away. You’re really no fun, hyung.”

The older scoffed and rolled his eyes. They made it out the club and Yoongi hailed a taxi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> will I be able to finish the final part by this year? the journey continues! stay tuned to find out


	3. 3/3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Despite my tendency to procrastinate, I managed to finish this fic by this year! That's quite an achievement. Please congratulate me ;;

* * *

 

One thing Yoongi learned about Jungkook when the younger was drunk was that Jungkook would initiate a hella lot of skinship. Yoongi wasn’t sure if he likes it or not. The moment they got into the taxi, Jungkook instantly clung to his arm. Yoongi was startled at first, thinking Jungkook was about to re-enact all those ‘intimate’ scenes back in the club but Jungkook just placed his head on Yoongi’s shoulder. He shifted beside Yoongi from time to time as if he was trying to get comfortable.

“Hyung,” The younger whined.

“What now?” Yoongi sighed for what seemed like a countless time tonight.

“Hyung~” Jungkook dragged the word longer this time.

Yoongi groaned loudly. “What is it, Jeon Jungkook?!” Jungkook remained quiet. He thought he had hurt the younger with his harsh tone, so he opted to apologize but Jungkook cut him off.

“Yoongi hyung~”

Letting out a deep breath, Yoongi tried to calm himself. “Yes, Jungkook. I _am_ listening.” He said as gently as he could and bit his lip to suppress his frustration at the drunken boy.

“Yoongi-ah~” said the drunken boy playfully. He then snuggled closer and buried his nose into Yoongi’s chest before giggling to himself. Yoongi brought a hand to cover his face as he prayed for whatever mighty power existed to provide him the strength, the tolerance and definitely the patience to go through the night.

***

An hour and 20 minutes ride in the taxi came to an end as they reached their dorm. Yoongi paid the driver before attempting to wake the younger up with much struggle. Jungkook whined and pushed Yoongi’s hands away when the older tried to shake him. Yoongi grew frustrated as the minutes passed and it seemed like he wasn’t the only one getting frustrated because the taxi driver had started to tap his fingers on the steering wheel grumpily.

As his patience was wearing thin, Yoongi grabbed the younger’s arm before pulling him out of the taxi harshly. Jungkook, who was startled by the sudden harsh treatment, stumbled to regain his balance. The cold air that hit Jungkook as soon as he stepped out of the comfort of the taxi (or rather Yoongi’s embrace) seemed to bring him back to his senses. He blinked at Yoongi in confusion. Yoongi had his typical blank face on and he looked so done at this point. _Oh no, grumpy Yoongi isn’t a good sign._

Yoongi then let go of Jungkook’s arm before stuffing his hands in his jeans’ pockets. He turned around and started making his way to the dorm; leaving Jungkook who was utterly drunk and dumbfounded. Had Jungkook been sober, he would have got on his feet and trailed behind his hyung but Jungkook was drunk. So, he yelled after Yoongi and when Yoongi turned around to look at him, he opened his arms.

“Carry me,” he said.

Yoongi scoffed, “Carry yourself.” He turned around to walk again.

If Jungkook was sober, he would’ve listened to Yoongi and just walk (in drunken state that he was) to the dorm but boy, Jungkook was so, so, so drunk.

“Hyung!” He wailed. It was too loud considering it was in the middle of the night and it alarmed Yoongi. Jungkook stomped on his feet before flopping down on the pavement. Yoongi widen his eyes in shocked. _What the actual fuck?!!_ As if it wasn’t embarrassing enough, Jungkook continued to wail. “Hyung, carry me! I can’t walk! Hyung! Hyung! Hyung, you must-”

Yoongi paled and he hoped they wouldn’t wake the neighbours up as he rushed to Jungkook. “What the hell, Jungkook! Shut the fuck up! It’s 2 in the morning for fuck’s sake!” He said harsly; minding to keep his voice down.

“- carry me! I won’t stop until you carry me, hyung! Hyung, are you lis-”

“Fuck, okay, okay! I’ll carry you, now shut the fuck up!”

Jungkook instantly shut his mouth and raised his hands. “Carry me.”

Yoongi groaned before lowering himself. “Get on my back, you satan.” If Jungkook had heard what Yoongi said, he didn’t say anything to acknowledge it. Yoongi struggled for almost 5 minutes to stand with Jungkook on his back, tripped twice and almost fell face first five times before they made it to the lift. “Thank god there’s a lift or else I’ll be dumping you beside the stairs.” He grumbled but all he got was Jungkook’s soft snore.

This wasn’t part of the plan. Yoongi was just supposed to bring Jungkook to an upscale club, buy him a drink and when he decided he had enough of Jungkook’s incoherent rambling and the deafening loud EDM music, they would leave. That was all. That was the plan. This, carrying Jungkook’s drunken ass across the corridor of their dorm, was not part of the plan. Definitely not.

But Yoongi guessed nothing went according to plan when it came to Jungkook.

They entered the dorm with less difficulty as there was no need for keys but just a swipe of a card and a password typed in. Yoongi tried to wake Jungkook up and make him stand but Jungkook wasn’t making it easy for him. The maknae kept on whining and trying to latch himself onto Yoongi again. Yoongi rubbed his as forehead; sensing a headache coming from dealing with a drunken ass Jungkook. He was just about to tell Jungkook to tone it down but the lights were already flickered to life and he had a feeling they were screwed whoever it was.

“Yoongi?” Yoongi cursed under his breath. It was Seokjin. He turned around to face the older. At that instance, Jungkook wrapped his arms around Yoongi’s waist and rested his chin on Yoongi’s shoulder. The maknae closed his eyes before hummed in content. _Oh, they’re so screwed_.

“Yeah?” He answered casually. Seokjin eyed him suspiciously and Yoongi tried not to gulp the lump in his throat as Seokjin inched forward.

“Where were you guys? It’s really late and why is Jungkook…” Seokjin trailed off when he got closer to them and sniffed the air. His eyes widen in realization and snapped his head to look at Yoongi accusingly. “Is Jungkook- is Jungkookie drunk?!”

Jungkook scrunched his eyes at the noise and whine.

Yoongi sighed. He really didn’t need this. Drunken Jungkook and Angry Seokjin were too much for Yoongi to deal with in 2 o’clock in the morning. “Wait, hyung, I can explain but let’s do that later. In fact, let’s do that tomorrow morning. For now, let me just put Jungkook to bed.”

“I thought I made it clear no drinking today?!” Seokjin ignored Yoongi words.

“Hyung, please, I’m really tired.”

It was silent save for Jungkook’s constant whines and whimpers.

“I demand an explanation tomorrow morning.” Seokjin said begrudgingly.

“Alright, thanks.” Yoongi sighed before tossing their shoes aside and dragging the maknae to his room with Seokjin close behind.

“Do you need help?”

“Nah, it’s okay. You go to sleep, Jin. I’ll deal with Kookie.”

“Okay then.”

When he was done with changing Jungkook’s cloth into his sleepwear with much difficulty, he tried to put the younger to bed; ‘tried’ being the keyword. Jungkook refused to let Yoongi go and insisted the older to sleep with him, tugging on Yoongi’s sleeve and Yoongi cursed because even when drunk, the maknae was still so strong. Yoongi prayed to every deity existed to give him all the patience in the world to deal with Jeon Jungkook.

“Hyung~!” the younger whines loudly. Yoongi looked at the other bed in the room. He was amused with Namjoon who didn’t seem to be bothered with all the noise going on around him. His train of thought was interrupted when he was harshly tugged down. He planted both of his hands on the bed (conveniently on both sides of Jungkook’s head) to prevent himself from falling into the bed.

“The hell Jungkook?!” He grunted. Jungkook’s face was just a few inches away from him and even in the dark, Yoongi could see the frown on the maknae’s face, mouth pouting, clearly displeased. Yoongi thought it was ridiculous. Yup, ridiculous and definitely not ridiculously cute.

“Hyung, you need to sleep with me! The bed is cold. You are warm. So, sleep with me!” Jungkook demanded. Yoongi sighed and gave into the younger’s request because he was tired. It definitely wasn’t because the idea of sleeping with Jungkook was so damn inviting, nope.

“Okay, but let me change into something more comfortable.” Jungkook nodded eagerly at him and looked at him expectantly. They stared at each other for what felt like ages before Yoongi spoke again. “Umm, your hands, Kookie. Let hyung go.”

Jungkook looked at him confusedly before turning his head down to look at his own fingers gripping Yoongi’s sleeve tightly. His frown deepened as if he didn’t understand what was so wrong about him holding Yoongi until it clicked in his mind that Yoongi probably needed to move. He quickly let go of the sleeve before giggling to himself. Yoongi then walked to leave the room.

“Hyung!” Jungkook called, making Yoongi slightly jumped. “You must come back! Or I’ll– o-or I’ll cry!” He threatened. Yoongi scoffed and rolled his eyes at Jungkook’s antics. Drunken Jungkook was surely amusing.

“Okay,” he assured before shaking his head and walking to his room. He quietly put on his sleepwear and made his way to the kitchen, getting a glass of water for Jungkook. Yoongi walked to Jungkook and Namjoon’s shared room, quietly twisting the knob and pushing the door open. He was greeted with the sight of Jungkook leaning against the headboard, trying hard not to sleep.

“Hey, here, drink this.” Jungkook blinked a few times, looking back and forth between the glass and Yoongi. When his mind finally registered what Yoongi said, he took the glass and sipped the water quietly. Yoongi took the glass from him when he was done and probably about to place the glass in the sink but he was having none of that. He hugged the older man around the waist before the man could move away.

“Oh my fucking god, Jeon Jungkook. What now?” Yoongi said exasperatedly. Yoongi swore he would go bald if this were to continue. Yoongi rubbed his forehead to withhold the impending headache.

“No, hyung sleep. Glass– nightstand.” He mumbled into Yoongi’s shirt. He could no longer come out with proper sentence as sleep had begun to slowly consume him. Yoongi was about to protest but Jungkook beat him to it. “Please?” He tilted his head up and gave the older his best puppy eyes. And far gone Yoongi was.

Yoongi sighed and placed the glass on the nightstand before slipping into the bed with him. Jungkook wasted no time to curl up against Yoongi, hands wrapped around Yoongi’s petite torso, legs tangled with Yoongi’s, he hummed contently against Yoongi’s shoulder. Yoongi, who was clearly unfamiliar with tremendous amount of skinskip, tensed.

When Yoongi heard Jungkook’s soft snore not too long after, he visibly relaxed. Yoongi turned his head to look at the sleeping boy. Unconsciously, Yoongi’s hand moved to trace his face and pushed a strand of hair away from Jungkook’s eyes. Yoongi didn’t know what compelled him to do it but he turned on lie on his side before pulling Jungkook into his arms. Jungkook hummed and snuggled closer into Yoongi.

Yoongi was convinced he was already asleep so he wasn’t sure whether it was his mind playing tricks or what when he felt Jungkook’s lips pressed onto his neck. Nevertheless, he gave a kiss on top of the younger’s head.

***

When Jungkook woke up, he wished he was dead. His head was pounding so hard to the point he considered banging his head against the nearest concrete surface just to see if it would stop the massive headache. He tossed and buried his face into his pillow before groaning loudly at his miserable life. After a few more minutes of reflecting his terrible life decisions, he got up to the bathroom.

He barely walked across the hallway to the bathroom before Jimin spotted him. He thought Jimin would let him be as his twisted the knob of the bathroom door but it wouldn’t be Jimin if the said male didn’t make his life even more miserable. Really, he should’ve thought better.

“Jungkookie, you’re awake!” Said Jimin with that high-pitched voice of him and really, Jungkook just wanted to die so badly.

“Oh god, shut up, Jimin.” He massaged his forehead and quickly entered the bathroom, slamming the door shut right in front of Jimin’s face.

“Jungkookie, are you okay? Yoongi hyung said that you were drinking last night.” Jimin shouted from the outside. Jungkook sighed heavily because really, all he wanted to do was to tell Jimin to shut the fuck up and fuck off but he figured having a hangover wouldn’t be a good enough reason for him to be rude to his elders.

“I’m okay, Jimin. Just leave me alone,” he said tiredly before continuing “so I can finish my business, alright?” It was silent before Jimin replied.

“Okay, Jungkookie but come to the kitchen later.” Jungkook just responded with a hum. He walked to the sink and grabbed the sink tightly before looking up to the mirror. _Wow, I look like shit_. Shaking his head, Jungkook quickly freshen up and later then deciding to take a shower since he stank of alcohol.

When Jungkook made it to the kitchen, Yoongi was already there with Seokjin whose hands wrapped around a mug. He felt like he just walked into a court with Seokjin being the judge, him being the defendant and Yoongi, well, Yoongi could either be a lawyer to save his ass or a plaintiff and be a pain in the ass.

“So, I see you went out drinking last night,” Seokjin started as he look at him with an eyebrow raised. “Despite, I clearly told you not to.” Jungkook gulped. He spared Yoongi a quick glace for any kind of help but the older man was either oblivious or enjoyed watching Jungkook being roasted alive because the said man only gave him a blank face in return.

Few seconds passed with Jungkook opening and closing his mouth trying to find the right thing (see also: excuse) to say that at least soften the blow but failed miserably. Jungkook prayed hard that Seokjin wasn’t going to punish him when the man opened his mouth again. “But Yoongi here explained to me that he had promise you to take you to drink with him. So, I forgive you this time.”

Jungkook’s shoulder instantly slumped and he released a sigh of relief. “Thanks, huyng.” He sent a bashful smile at Seokjin before settled to sit beside Yoongi. Just as he sat down, Yoongi got up and walked to the stove. Jungkook was ready to be offended if it wasn’t for Yoongi to come back with a bowl of what seemed to be hangover soup.

“Here, eat this. I know it hurts a lot.” Yoongi instructed as he placed the bowl in front of Jungkook.

“Oh, thanks.” Jungkook blew the soup a few times before sipping it. _God, it tastes like heaven_. He moans in appreciation. “Hyung, you made this?” He directed the question at Seokjin. To his surprise, Seokjin shock his head to deny it before pouting his lips at Yoongi’s direction.

As if Yoongi sensed the incoming question, he explained. “I wasn’t going to bother Jin hyung for a trouble he clearly didn’t cause.”

“Ah, hyung, thanks. It tastes great.” He complimented. Really, the soup eased the buzzing of his head.

“I know. By the way, just letting you know that last night was your first and definitely your last time drinking.”

Jungkook came into a halt. His hand stopped with the spoon hung mid-air and his mouth half-opened. _What?_ He placed the spoon back on the bowl and turned his body facing Yoongi.

“What?” He said bewilderedly.

“I said, you don’t get to drink anymore after last night.” Yoongi repeated.

“But why?”

Yoongi was baffled to say the least. Jungkook looked at him with wide curious eyes like he had no idea what he had done last night. _Right, he probably doesn’t remember a damn thing_.

“Kook, you demanded me to carry you! I had to drag your drunken ass the moment we stepped out of the taxi, the whole lift ride and across the hall all the way to the dorm, kid.”

Yoongi would have added more if he wasn’t so uncomfortable with the idea of the rest of the members know what else Jungkook did. What Jungkook did _to him_ to be specific. From the cheeky advances, the teasing, the dance, the cuddle to the might-or-might-not-have-happened kiss. _Nope_ , Yoongi definitely didn’t want anyone else to know those things.

Jungkook widen his eyes, if that even possible. “No way.” He breathed. When Yoongi squinted his eyes at him, he started to sputter. “I-I, shit. I didn’t know. I’m so sorry, hyung.” Yoongi just shook his head.

“Well, that was very amusing to hear but hurry up and finish your soup, Kook-ah. We have a three days long music video to film.” Seokjin said as he got up and placed his mug in the sink. Yoongi also got up and patted his back before leaving the kitchen.

Suddenly, the soup didn’t taste that appetizing anymore and he could feel the impending headache at the thought of how dreadful the filming would be. Jungkook groaned and banged his head against the table. Talking about bad life decisions.


End file.
